Little Eros
by Triya Myth
Summary: Yuri's acting out of character and Victor notices. 'Did he just lick his lips, right after telling me to never take my eyes off him? ' 'Skaters' hearts are indeed fragile. But right now, my little Eros… mine burns for you.' Takes place during the events leading up to and including episode 7… and what should have happened after. Victuri. Rated M. Yaoi. COMPLETE.
1. Victor

**A/N: Short little snippets of what happened leading up to the kiss, and what so should have totally happened afterwards. Or maybe it did, and it just wasn't shown? Ha.**

 **One chapter from Victor's POV, one from Yuri's, and finally one from the eyes of a fangirl xD - where things get a little M-rated, so steer clear if you're not into that sort of thing.**

 **Disclaimer: Characters belong to Mitsuro Kubo, not me.**

* * *

He doesn't realise how much he's grown these past few weeks, does he?

"The time to seduce me by picturing pork cutlet bowls and women during your skate is over." I murmur. "You can fight with your own personal charm. You can envision it just fine, can't you?"

Confidence, confidence… that's what he's always needed from me, isn't it? It's not talent that he lacks. Far from it.

His hand feels clenched under mine, and I caress his knuckles with just the right amount of pressure. I wonder if my words are even reaching him. He's been a little off recently. Nerves, perhaps? There's a lot resting on his shoulders after all.

When he grips his fingers between mine, it takes everything I have to keep it together. What's he doing all of a sudden? I dare not breathe. I don't know if he notices my eyes widen for that split second, but I make myself meet his. They're burning, dark and deathly, like he means to swallow me whole.

His face is too near, his breath too warm against my lips. Strands of our hair touch teasingly against our foreheads. And still, I don't break that gaze. I force myself to keep my own breathing calm.

"Don't ever take your eyes off me." He commands.

As if I could, Yuri. You'd be asking the impossible.

He skates away now, gliding like a swan, and I keep my hand on the barrier, tight around the phantom digits still viciously cinched around my own. His warmth, along with some unusual ferocity has managed to seep past my gloves, and is making my skin tingle. He's in the middle now, and he's looking right at me.

He's far too different today. I reach up to touch where our foreheads met. What's flipped his switch?

There's that moment of silence when the crowd holds its breath. He's shedding his anxiety, shedding his fear, and I can hear it all thudding to the ice. He's becoming the Yuri that's free, the Yuri that means to capture, to enthral.

Did he just…?

" _Bozhe moy_ …" I whisper, unable to look away.

That was definitely his tongue just now. Did he just lick his lips, right after telling me to never take my eyes off him? What is he thinking?

His movements… they're more fluid today. He's rolling his arms and shoulders about his hips in a way I've not seen in practice. It's the perfect mix of relaxed, innocent and desperate eroticism, even more intense than when he skated against Yurio. His legs, his fingers, his skin, every part of him is charged, and alive.

Oh, he's seducing them alright. No one in this stadium can tear their eyes from you tonight, Yuri.

But how dare you?

You're dancing on my heart with those blades, Yuri. Here you are, so far from home, wearing the very outfit that clung to my skin as I skated during the Junior World Championships, and now… it's against yours. Every inch of you is clad in me. How do you think that makes me feel, hm? Standing here as your coach, after you've ordered me not to look away from you?

You can be one possessive piglet, can't you? Ah, my dear… if you keep enticing me like that, there's no telling what I'll do to you.

Skaters' hearts are indeed fragile. But right now, my little Eros… mine _burns_ for you.

* * *

"Yuri, let's warm up in a different spot."

' _Where's the place with the fewest people?_ ' I wondered.

Every inch of him screamed nervous to me. I hadn't seen him like this. Anxious, yes… but never this bad. The circles under his eyes made him appear ten years older and a hundred times sadder.

Whatever happened to that erotic, fearless Yuri from the Short Program?

The noise from the other skaters rumbled above us. The car park was cold and dank, but the sounds seemed amplified down here, horribly snowballed. Phichit was performing now. I cursed inwardly as Yuri's terrified eyes wandered upwards, his very spirit trembling before me.

"Don't listen!" I yelled, lurching forward to clasp my hands over his ears.

' _You're too young to wear such an expression. Too precious. Don't make that face. Don't…_ '

He looked at me, pleading. What was I to do? Yakov, what would you have done in such a situation?

* * *

And like a mirror, he shattered before me.


	2. Yuri

I'm feeling defiant.

Is this the state that comes after exhaustion? After the nerves, the terror, the fear, the heartbreak? The tears, then that empty, numb state of relaxedness I stepped onto the ice with?

I want to show him.

No, I want to show the world. I want them to see that I can surpass even his wildest imagination. I want them to see that he didn't make a mistake choosing me. Choosing to be at my side, _on_ my side, rather than against me.

He scolds me for changing up the routines, for going against the coach. But he did the same, didn't he? This time, he's the one receiving the defiance.

But you wouldn't to do this, Victor. Not right at the end when you're as tired as I am. You wouldn't dare attempt what I'm about to do.

Should I do it? Should I?

Victor… this is the 'love' in my theme. My desire to claim you, surpass you, dance beyond your own goals for me, your own expectations, your own ideas on what I'm capable of. If it's for that, I'll take that risk. I'll leap through it, above it.

More than sleep, more than _katsudon_ , more than beating everyone else here, I want you to see that.

I want you to see…!

* * *

"Victor! I did great, right?"

Everything was a giddy blur after that. I was dreaming. I had to be dreaming. He's hugged me countless times. Our hands have met on so many occasions, but this…

Is he… kissing me?

The crowd keeps going. I feel the strength leave me at last, and my body finally gives out. His eyes are closed, his hands firm around my head, trapping me. Can they see us? Victor, the cameras! The whole world is watching, and you choose to do this now?! What are you doing?

And I'm falling. We're falling together, and the ice is cool against my back. He's above me, along my body, warm and strong and perfect. His hair is loose and wild, his touch burning, eyes piercingly blue and beautiful.

He doesn't care about the crowds. I'm his focus right now.

"This was the only thing I could think of to surprise you more than you've surprised me." He breathes.

I can still feel his lips on mine…

"Really?"

It's all I can say. It's all I'm capable of thinking.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 3 is in progress (and will be a lot longer, I promise!). Please leave a review if you enjoyed this so far! ^^**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **T**


	3. Little Eros

**A/N:…** **h-how the heck did this turn out so dirty? I'm sorry for tainting these precious cinnamon rolls so much; they're running riot in my brain with their goddamn sexiness.**

 **Smut alert: male on male action here, and not the flowery, innocent sort either. Don't read if you're not comfortable with it. You have been warned.**

* * *

When they landed in Beijing, Victor had naturally booked them a room at one of the grandest hotels around. The clock in their taxi told him it was almost 10pm, but he knew room service could bring a meal up whenever they wanted. Yet more than food, more than praise, more than a hot bath, Victor knew what Yuri needed most right now was rest.

Victor sat by the window, and somewhere in the middle of the drive, Yuri had slid onto his shoulder, fast asleep. He shifted ever so slightly, pulling the younger man closer and resting his own head atop Yuri's. He felt like a bird against him. Worn and withered from an arduous flight.

His other hand closed around the card key in his pocket.

* * *

"V-Victor…?" Yuri blinked, trying to shift his surroundings into focus.

Everything ached. His legs, his shoulders, his eyes… his entire body seemed furious at being pushed so far beyond its limits. He was grateful for the luxury duvet and goose feather pillows cushioning his limbs.

"Yuri."

They were back up in the hotel room. Victor sat beside the bed in a little chair, scrolling through his phone.

"When did we…?" Yuri mumbled, trying to sit up. Victor was quick to hand him his glasses, and spotted his brown belt and sparkly navy top folded up on a chair nearby. "We're back here?"

"You've been sleeping for the last three hours or so." Victor was looking at him strangely.

"I don't remember anything after getting into the taxi."

"You fell asleep on the way." Victor smiled. "I carried you up here."

Yuri flushed at that. "You should have woken me."

Victor placed his phone on the bedside table before sitting on the edge of the bed. His hands were bare now, the long, pale fingers visible and warm against the sides of Yuri's face. All too quickly, the kiss was back in his mind. His eyes dropped to Victor's lips, and he felt his face heat up even more. Victor caught the look, and his smile only grew.

"Are you remembering something?" Victor asked tenderly. "My little Eros… do you know how enchanting you were tonight?"

Victor's fingers were caressing him now, reaching through his hair to circle under his ears. Yuri felt his breath catch in his throat, and he tried to swallow. He shuddered, placing his own hands on top of Victor's.

"It was because of you." He managed weakly. "It's… all because of you."

"Oh?" Victor titled his head, letting his silver hair fall to one side. His eyes shimmered in the low light, playful and not the least bit tired.

"Since you've become my coach…" Yuri mumbled. "You've made me want to push myself. You've made me want to reach for something with… even more energy than I've ever wanted to. And I want to do it. I want to win the Grand Prix with you."

"And you will…" Victor purred. He leaned in closer still, letting his nose touch Yuri's. "But you give me far too much credit, Yuri. Your aura is slowly unfolding into something truly magnificent. You don't see it, do you?"

Victor's hands slid down, skirting behind Yuri's neck. His thumbs pressed firmly along his throat, so when Yuri gasped, Victor felt every little shudder against his skin. He swallowed around a jolt of desire.

"I told you already, didn't I?" Victor went on, letting his fingers massage the base of Yuri's neck, earning him a whimpered sigh. "You have an alluring side that you're not even aware of. When you're in your true focus, you capture the hearts of everyone in your presence. Every little twirl of your fingers cuts deep into our souls, entwining your feelings with ours."

"V-Victor…" Yuri moaned softly, unable to stop himself trembling. His hands flexed helplessly in the air besides their faces, torn between pulling his coach away and touching him in return. "Please… what are you…?"

"You moved everyone tonight." Victor continued, as if Yuri hadn't spoken. "You know what it's like now, don't you? To have the crowds on the edge of their seats, to have them holding their breath as you leap into the air. To grip their attention, not only at the eyes, but by their very hearts?"

His hands were roaming again, tilting Yuri's face closer. When he next spoke, Yuri felt Victor's lips moving along his, the words disappearing into his own mouth.

"Do you know why I kissed you before?"

Yuri shivered against him, his eyes shut tight. He shook his head, afraid to breathe.

"Because everyone has seen a glimmer of your true Eros, Yuri. But me… I'm special, aren't I?" He pressed forward now, planting his lips fully against Yuri's once more. Only this time, the kiss was different. This time, Yuri knew it had been coming. It was slow, and it simmered, beautifully tense and relaxed all at once. Victor's lips melted against his own, moving gently, gradually, teasingly.

"I saw it first." Victor whispered against his mouth. "And I wanted the world to know it. To know that they'll never see you the way I do. Ever since the night you skated my routine from the World Championships, you've been calling to me. Even tonight, when you did that quad flip… you called to me, didn't you?"

" _Victor_ …" Yuri whined, reaching for his shoulders at last. His grip was desperate and searching.

"I hear you, Yuri." Victor murmured, closing his eyes now too. "I'm here. I'm here."

Victor was quick to slip off Yuri's glasses, and placed them on the bedside table. Now with full access, he closed in, and Yuri met him partway. He learned fast, moving his lips in time to Victor's. Grunting in approval, Victor shifted onto the bed, kneeling over Yuri's legs and pulling him deeper into the kiss. Yuri's hands soon found his hair, and they tugged at the strands, making him wince.

Victor pushed him down, circling his wrists in a firm grip. As he fell, Yuri gasped against his mouth, and Victor ran the edge of his tongue along his lower lip. Yuri stiffened in shock, his entire body tense and coiled in anticipation.

"Open your mouth, Yuri…"

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of their kiss, Yuri found himself hating his mind. It seemed incapable of switching off, and never failed to speak up at the worst possible moments.

' _This is Victor Nikiforov_.' He thought wildly. ' _My idol, my inspiration… who I only ever saw on TV. Then one day, he just shows up in our onsen, declaring himself as my coach?_

' _He's hugged me… touched me. He's seen me naked, held my face, touched my lips - are you kidding me?! The God of the skating world, number one on this planet, coaching me? Hugging me? Kissing me?! Me?!_ '

"I hear you, Yuri." He murmured. "I'm here. I'm here."

' _Oh God, Victor…_ ' His mind whined. ' _Victor, Victor, how? How did you find me? Why me? Is any of this even real? What have I ever done to keep you all to myself? Oh, but now that you're here, I want it. I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I need you, I need you…_ '

"Open your mouth, Yuri…" He hummed.

"Victor…" Yuri panted with half-lidded eyes. "I… I need you…!"

* * *

Victor's eyes sharpened at the tone, at hearing the physical ache in the younger man's voice.

He stared for a long moment, relishing the sight of Yuri's eyes, and how they glimmered seductively in the light. How his lips, still covered by a trickle of Victor's saliva, seemed to draw him in all the more, begging to be ravished again. How he'd never seen those cheeks as gorgeously red as they were now. How Yuri's voice sounded so utterly different when his name was called, laced with a touch of something he knew could whip the desire of any man or woman into pure surrender.

" _This_ …" He shuddered. His eyes glinted possessively. "Mine. This is what the world can never see."

Taking advantage of Yuri's gasping mouth, Victor leaned in and captured his lips once more. His tongue slid between his teeth, seeking Yuri's with a desperate groan of arousal. He sucked on the wet muscle, drawing it out, and coaxed it into his own mouth.

"Breathe…" He slurred, trying to hold on to whatever patience he had left, trying not to overwhelm the boy. "Breathe, Yuri… _Yuri_ …"

"Vict- mmmh- hah-!" Yuri's mouth was frantic, eager and afraid all at once. "Victor- _wait_ -"

But he couldn't wait any longer.

That little snap of restraint on the rink earlier was only the start. Here, Victor felt every thread in his body unravel, coating the boy below him. He kissed harder, greedily, intent on swallowing every little breath, each delightful gasp Yuri let slip. He was drunk, so utterly drunk on his little skater's desire.

"No one's ever done this to you, have they?" Victor rasped, pulling back. One hand released Yuri's to trail down and run his thumb between his quivering lips.

"N-no one…" Yuri trembled. "You're… the only…"

"Your only." Victor breathed, slipping his thumb into Yuri's mouth. "Remember that."

The response was immediate.

Yuri's eyes flew open, his hands clenching wildly by his head. Victor felt Yuri's tongue retreat into his mouth, as if to hide, and he was quick to reach in; pressing down with his thumb, he worked his index finger along the underside of his tongue, drawing it out. He felt it tense, slippery and burning, and so wonderfully alive in his hands.

Yuri tried to speak, tried to stop the hot tears from slipping out of his eyes, but he couldn't help it. He was so thoroughly trapped, under those hands, that gaze, the weight of Victor's words.

"This," Victor growled, pulling on his tongue harder, earning him a strangled yelp. "What do you think you were doing, showing this to everyone?"

"Hahhnnt-nnt-!" Yuri gurgled, coating his chin and Victor's fingers in spit. He reached down with his free hand, trying to pull Victor away. " _Hrrahh…nrrrghh_!"

"Your tongue, your mouth, your very breath…" He whispered madly. "You belong to me, Yuri. Only I can do this to you."

Yuri's eyes narrowed, and he yelled louder, urging Victor to let him speak. When he finally released him, Yuri took deep, shuddering breaths before fixing Victor with a teary stare.

"You… _hahhhh_ … think I _want_ anyone other than… you to do these sorts of things… to me, Victor?" He gushed.

And right then, towering over the boy in one of the grandest hotels in Beijing, Victor Nikiforov knew his heart would never race this wildly for anyone else.

* * *

His tongue still throbbed from Victor's earlier actions.

Every inch of his body pulsed with desire. His throat was tight and warm, making each breath stagger out in pained gasps. He couldn't breathe deep enough, quickly enough, and no amount of stamina could help him now. Wherever Victor touched, his skin prickled in a way that was both pleasant and unbearable at the same time. He felt filthy, hot, stained by his own sweat, his tears, his saliva… and so horribly aware of how Victor was drinking in the sight of him in such a state.

Then again, he hardly looked his usual glamorously composed self either.

His grey hair hung in damp strands, casting teasing shadows over his eyes. His lips seemed darker and swollen from their earlier kisses. His breathing was ragged, and in that instant, Yuri realised just how different his coach seemed; right now, he could see the lust swirling dangerously in the man's eyes.

"V-Victor…?" He asked meekly. "What… is it?"

He didn't answer. When his lips nibbled at Yuri's chin, he couldn't stop himself from squirming. His cock ached painfully, still confined in the pants from his earlier performance, and he pushed himself up on the balls of his feet. The movement brushed their hips together, and Victor hissed in pleasure.

" _Yuri_ …" His name rolled off Victor's tongue, like it were the most sensual thing in the world. "I want to swallow every last drop of your pleasure tonight."

Never had he felt so powerless in his life. Never before had a person been able to reduce his thinking to shreds, silence his shaky nerves the way Victor did, tug so relentlessly at his heart the way Victor was doing now. He was drowning, drowning in the man's scent, his eyes, his voice…

When Victor's lips began trailing damp kisses along his jaw, down his neck and across his throat, Yuri thrashed against him. Victor hummed, feeling his desperate, needy breaths from the other side of the skin. His cock burned against his thigh, begging to be released. Victor's lips seared wherever they reached, worshipping, drinking up each bead of sweat. Yuri's gasps washed over him, filling the room with helpless sighs of Victor's name.

"It would be a shame to ruin your shirt," Victor murmured. His hands twitched at Yuri's collar. "The purple looks wonderful against your skin."

Yuri was certain Victor felt the tremors. He'd touched him in the past, but this… this was entirely different. There were no hidden meanings, no secret longing, or accidental brushes; he was touching to please Yuri, to rile him up further, reduce him to a writhing mess. When Victor's fingers slipped the first few buttons open, Yuri reached out, nestling his hands in Victor's hair.

"Why do you always… touch my hair like that?" Victor licked at Yuri's hammering pulse. "Mm?"

"It…" Yuri clenched his teeth when Victor began to suck at the spot, drawing the skin between his teeth. "It always look- _ahh~_ _Victor…!_ "

"I'm listening…" Victor breathed, still sucking. "Tell me."

"Hahhh…" Yuri tugged the long strands in a vicious grip. Victor pulled back and fixed Yuri with a blazing stare. "I wondered… what it felt like. Your hair. You. I mean…"

Victor's gaze softened, and he cupped Yuri's flushed cheek. "And how does it feel?"

"Soft," Yuri replied honestly, his chest still heaving. "Beautiful."

"Then touch it all you like," Victor teased, leaning over him once more. His hair fell, trailing over Yuri's face, making him shiver. "In fact, I wonder… if you'll be able to let go with what I plan to do to you next."

"Wh-What do you mean?" Yuri swallowed, pushing the hair away from Victor's eyes. "What… plan?"

Victor pushed himself up before resting one hand in the centre of Yuri's chest, raising an eyebrow at the thundering heartbeat he felt. "I hope your heart can take it…"

"Victor…?"

"I want to bite your skin…" Victor licked his teeth, letting Yuri see the tip of his tongue glide along the white. "I want to suck on your nipples until they're swollen, leave marks all over you for me to gaze at later. I want to kiss every crevice, every little patch of skin until you can't walk without remembering my lips on your body."

One of Yuri's elbows flew up to cover his heated face. "Wh-What are you saying, Victor?!"

"I want to have you panting, raw and crying for me." He growled, wrenching Yuri's hand away. "I want to savour you in so many ways, but right now, I just… It's too much."

He leaned in, pressing his lips against Yuri's. This time, Yuri's mouth was already open, his tongue warm and welcoming along Victor's. He pressed deeper, intent on tasting every corner of Yuri's mouth, determined to reduce him to a mewling, gasping mess. Yuri responded eagerly, entwining his tongue around Victor's, his hands reaching up for his hair once more.

When Victor pulled back, he was just as breathless.

"I want to taste you, Yuri." He whispered, feverish with want. One of his hands glided along Yuri's thigh, making the boy jump.

Yuri's eyes widened and his hands fell helplessly beside his head.

"No, no, no…" Victor reached out, pulling Yuri's hands back to the side of his face. He kissed the fingernails tenderly, and spoke in a voice so low it melted Yuri's heart. "Your hands need to stay here, Yuri. No matter what I do, don't let go of me, you hear?"

* * *

He was transfixed. As if under a spell, Yuri clung to Victor's hair, afraid he'd vanish if he released his grip.

Victor showered light kisses over Yuri's clothed stomach, nuzzling his navel with a heated sigh. Yuri's legs trembled about Victor's shoulders, and he was quick to press against his pelvis, holding him down.

"Do you know what I plan to do now, Yuri?"

Yuri pushed a few strands of hair away from Victor's eyes. "I… You're… No, I…"

"Here…" The tips of Victor's fingers skirted under Yuri's shirt, making him squirm. But when he felt them slip under the waistband of his pants, he froze. "I'm going to take this…" Victor let his tongue peek out, poised perfectly over the bulge of Yuri's crotch. "In my mouth."

" _Y-You can't!_ " Yuri screeched, knowing his entire face, neck and ears were aflame. "Victor, no, Vict-!"

"What's the matter?" Victor chuckled, starting to slide his pants lower, taking Yuri's underwear along with it. "You're worried it won't feel good?"

' _I'm worried it'll feel too good_ …' Yuri wanted to say, but his heart seemed lodged in his throat. All that emerged was a choked gasp, and strangled noises of what sounded like Victor's name.

"Just don't let go of my hair…" Victor commanded in a gentle voice.

Despite his babbling protests, Yuri found himself shifting up to help Victor slip off his pants and underwear. His cock, twitching and slathered in pre-cum, now free of clothing sprung up to hit the edge of his shirt. He shut his eyes, shaking with embarrassment. He was naked, hard and mad with the need to come, and Victor was… right there, inches away from…

"Wow…" Victor's own face was flushed with desire. "You smell so good, Yuri…"

"Y-You can't!" Yuri wailed, pressing his fingers into Victor's scalp. The move just seemed to spur his coach on, and he leaned in, close enough to kiss his leaking tip.

"Why not?" His breath ghosted over the skin, making him twitch painfully.

"I'm… I'm gonna…" Yuri pleaded, tearful now. "I'll c-come…"

Victor's laugh morphed into a drunken sigh. "Then I'll be sure not to waste a single drop."

* * *

Yuri was certain Victor knew exactly what he was doing to him.

The first lick was long, drawn-out and so sinfully hot against his cock. Victor's tongue, so much more rough and slippery here than it had felt while kissing him, was broad and flat, lapping up at the entire expanse of his arousal. He licked softly, teasingly, never breaking Yuri's helpless gaze. His fingers pressed against Yuri's hips with surprising force, preventing him from rocking.

"Yuuuriiiiii…" Victor hummed his name, letting his tongue coax his sac. His lips tugged at the skin, rolling it between his mouth, making Yuri cry out in ecstasy. "Yuri, Yuri…" He groaned, nuzzling his cheekbones and nose along his hardened length. When he caught sight of a few pearly drops of his own essence in Victor's hair, Yuri whined in shame.

"Y-Your…" He whimpered, trying to get the words out. "Victor- Ah- _Ahhhhhhh-!_ "

It was small, but powerful, when Victor sucked at the base of his cock. His tongue rove around the length, and he alternated between sporadic kisses, flicks of his talented tongue and sudden bouts where he'd suck at the skin. Yuri thrashed below him, his cock slapping against Victor's dazed face obscenely. One of Victor's hands had left Yuri's waist, and now began a lazy rhythm pumping along the hardened length.

The pleasure blazed in his gut, boiled his blood with how intense it was. Never had he felt so aroused before, and never had there been anyone to witness such a side to him. And the fact that it was Victor of all people made him want to die from shame. He clutched the hair like a lifeline, knowing he was hurting him with the force, but unable to control himself. He was lost in him, so utterly lost in that gorgeous, devilish mouth and all the wicked things it seemed capable of.

"You're so… turned on, Yuri…" He slurred, letting Yuri see when he licked slow, from his balls, right up to his weeping tip. "I can feel you throbbing, twitching against me… I want to… hurry and…"

He planted his mouth over Yuri's slit.

" _Victor-!_ " Yuri cried, snapping his head back.

He sucked slow, painfully slow, but the action had him screaming. His hands were tight and unforgiving as he pulled at Victor's hair, not distracting him from his cock in the slightest. His tongue continued to lap at the tip, easing out every drop for Victor to drink eagerly. He swallowed further, forcing Yuri against the velvety roof of his mouth, deeper into his throat where he hummed and breathed at the skin. His hand continued to jerk the base, slipping lower every so often to fondle his sac teasingly.

Yuri couldn't speak. If he were capable of words, he'd had warned Victor. He'd have urged him to let go, to pull back, to stop what he was doing, to never stop, to suck harder, faster, to pull on his balls, to squeeze him tighter, to shove him down his throat, have him gag as he-

"V-VICTORRRRR-!" He yelled, coming at last. His heart exploded, the heat spiraling wildly through his entire body. His cock was on fire, spurting load after load into Victor's keen mouth. He spasmed uncontrollably, pulling Victor further, unable to stop the tears streaming down his face.

And still, Victor continued to suck.

Dazed and disorientated, Yuri tried to steady himself and raised his head.

His coach's eyes, glazed over with lust looked right back at him. And Yuri felt, rather than saw, Victor's roguish smirk around his cock.

* * *

"I'm not done with you just yet, my little _katsudon_ ~" Victor groaned, reaching down for his own belt. "You've still got more in here, I can taste it…"

He was beautiful, undeniably more than he could ever have imagined. When he'd come, Victor knew he was witnessing the true undoing of Yuri's restraint, his true ecstasy; and to know he had caused such an expression had him greedy for more.

So this time, he didn't hold back.

Where he'd teased previously, he nipped with just the right amount of force. Where he had lapped lazily before, he used the tip of his tongue to increase the pressure of his licks. He had total control over Yuri's body, had already mapped out which vein would send an extra spark of pleasure up his spine, had already realised that twisting his fingers roughly just above Yuri's sac had the boy screaming something hoarse. He dipped his tongue into his sensitive slit, still twitching madly from his most recent coming, and smirked when he felt he was hard all over again.

Yuri's cries washed over him like an aphrodisiac. Both his hands continued to hold his hair, tugging desperately. With his other hand, Victor made quick work of freeing his own cock from his trousers and underwear, and gripped himself.

He knew Yuri felt his groan, deep and guttural, over his pulsing cock. He was panting now, not far from coming himself, but he clenched at his base, pausing to savour the weight of Yuri's cock between his lips, the twitch of his veins along his tongue. The scent was driving him wild, a mix of sweat, cum and Yuri's own smell. He could barely look straight, barely focus on anything other than the feel of Yuri in his mouth. He let his saliva drip over the boy's length, coating it generously, easing the movements of his eager mouth.

"Y-Yuri…" He rasped, nuzzling his cock lovingly against his face. "I could… hahhhhh do this to you forever…"

" _V-Victor…_ " Yuri keened, breathless and spent. " _Victor, please_ …"

"Just… seeing you this aroused…" Victor moaned, stroking himself again. "Do you know how hard you've got me? Do you know how you're stirring me up inside?"

Yuri's hands clenched at his hair in response.

"You taste divine…" He went on, pumping Yuri's cock in time to his own. His fingers squeezed unmercifully, determined to wring out every drop of his cum. Yuri bucked his hips, his legs whipping around Victor's shoulders, almost kicking him. "I've got to have more…"

He closed his lips over Yuri's cock, sucking harshly at the tip. His hands worked, pumping them harder, faster until he felt the stirring, felt the heat begin to uncoil in his own gut. Yuri's name was muffled over his cock, but he felt the desperate gasps against his sensitive skin. He was coming, deliciously and painfully over his own hands, and moments later, Yuri was too. He tried to lap up whatever he could, but it fell messily over his lips, dribbling down his chin. At last, Yuri released his hair, and Victor let his head drop on Yuri's thigh, utterly spent.

His heart thundered in his chest, and he knew his clothes were drenched in sweat. His arms and mouth felt like jelly, but he pushed himself up, needing to see Yuri's expression once more.

Victor burned the sight of him into his heart.

Yuri was panting as saliva coated his mouth, chin and neck. There were streams of tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. He choked on his own breaths, willing himself to swallow, trying to get some moisture back into his throat, and his face… sure enough, when Victor touched one stained hand against his cheek, he knew the boy must feel like his face was on fire.

"You're… beautiful, Yuri…" He murmured weakly.

"You're... one to talk...Victor…" Yuri sighed, long and deep. He shut his eyes, trying to steady his breath. "You… didn't have to do that…"

"Oh, but I wanted to." He countered, resting his forehead on top of Yuri's. "And if you kissed me now, you'd taste just how much you wanted me to do it too…"

Yuri laughed, kicking Victor's softly. "You're… hahh… unbelievable…"

"And you're mine, little Eros." Victor murmured, burying his face in Yuri's neck. "Never forget that."

* * *

 **A/N: If any of you need me, I'll be here praying for forgiveness. I need a goddamn shower after all that.**

 **Ahh~ if you enjoyed this, please leave a review! It's the first time I've written these two after all! ^^ Thanks for reading! Happy New Year!**

 **T**


End file.
